Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter thirteen
Chapter thirteen of Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two. Story The good-guys (minus Oscar and Brycen who got away, but El Gato has chosen to stay and keep looking) are now in the prison in Trader-Moe's plane. The triplets Mariana Martha and Marissa are crying from fear, which annoys Macknee who bangs on the cage to shut them up. "Pipe down, man I hate kids" he complains, but this resulted in the triplet's mother Jennifer lashing out like a wild animal (emphasis on the "animal" part), though Macknee jumped away at the last second, "say that again you menace, and you'll be in a morgue" she threatens, "whoa" Seymour comments, "where are you taking us?" Riven demanded, "to Jepang, where you'll be made sure you won't stop us" Seymour answers, Ernie also saw a fleet of boats and aircraft flying in the opposite direction of them, "where are those planes and ships going?" he wondered, "oh that? they're just gonna launch an attack on Cape-Suzette" Douglas answers, "wait what!?" Rebecca gasps as she and the rest watch. Down in the water, a fleet of Shōkaku-class aircraft carriers and Furutaka-class cruisers were heading for the cliffs. The carriers were loaded with Blohm & Voss P 212 jet-fighters and some Dornier Do 217-bombers and Ki-10s. Flying above them were a pack of Heinkel He 274-High-altitude heavy bombers/mother-ships and Heinkel He 177-bombers, all heading straight at the cliffs. The cruiser-boats shoot into the air and the bombshells pound the cliffs, destroying gun-after-gun. Next the Do 217s move in and unleash bombs to keep anyone from firing the guns, then they casually fly over with every other plane fallowing. From Moe's plane the good-guys were horrified to see what's happening. "You're gonna regret this" Baloo growls, "really? with you out of the way, there is nothing that can stop us" Klang taunts, "don't count your chickens before they hatch" Rey warns. Unfortunately the invasion of the He 177s Do 217s and their accompanying fighters lay waste to Cape-Suzette. From a nearby air-force, Oscar and co could see it (and Oscar was kinda regretting leaving Brycen). "Oh man, I gotta go back" he shouts and was just about to bolt when Gigantic grabs him, "not alone you're not" he vows, "but, Kit's cousin Brycen" Oscar argues, "I know, but first we need air-support" Gigantic reasoned and at that moment a squadron of Vickers Type 432-high altitude fighters launch from the airfield toward the fray, who respond by telling their Ki-10-sesquiplanes to stop them. From Jepang, Ramón and Nestor were confined in a living-quarter with a big window. Ramon was watching out to see if there was anything that could give him an edge and finds Lumat's N-1M-Jeep-plane. "Hey Nestor, isn't that airfoil-shaped yellow-plane down there belong to your grandfather?" he asks, Nestor was shocked by this and rushes over and indeed sees it is his grandpa's plane surrounded by dozens of soldiers, some of which were getting in a few Type 93 Armoured Cars driven toward another bigger plane of similar shape to the N-1M while others were offloading a Savoia-Marchetti SM.75-transport-plane that they had arrived on earlier, then some guards came in their room, "alright you two, come with us" one shark-man orders and they oblige. As Ramon and Nestor were being escorted to who-knows-where, in an elevator ahead of them was Kit Cloudkicker and Daring-Dan-Dawson. The elevator lead to a big mother-ship. "Um, out of curiosity, isn't that other boy Ramon your cousin too?" Dan suddenly asks, much to Kit's surprise, "no, we're not related at all, he's an orphan like me" Kit admitted and now it was Dan's turn to be surprised, "what?" he peeped, "have you heard of a boy that rescued a pilot from a burning plane that crashed into a house? well it so happens he's that boy" Kit reveals surprising Dan even more, "unfortunately his parents were killed and he had to stay in the same orphanage I came from, when I was paying a visit, I instantly took pity on him because I could understand his pain, and he even requested me to be his new father" Kit adds and Dawson continued to be more and more surprised, "wait, aren't you still one year away from being an adult?" Dan reminds, "yes, my caregivers took care of the adopting, but I do the parenting, not because I have to, but because I want to" Kit answers, Dan had to admit he was impressed, he never pictured Kit being a dad, let alone while a teen, not that compassion was in him, "you said you were an orphan after I corrected you right?" Kit suddenly recalls, "what?" Dan asks, "when you thought Baloo and Rebecca were my parents, and I told you I'm an orphan, you said you were too, are you?" Kit explains, Dan suddenly felt shy all of a sudden, "Dan, before I knew you were bad-person, I looked up to you, and your true colors sorta broke my heart, why did you choose a life of crime, was it because you were raised by some bad-people?" Kit suddenly presses, getting very personal with Dawson, Kit treated him like a celebrity, to the point where he even chose him over Baloo until he saw who Dan really was, but Kit still doesn't know why, "why Dan, why?" Kit repeats, Dan sighs, "I resorted to crime during the Great Depression" Dan admits, Kit was moderately surprised, but he knew the Depression had created a breeding-ground for thievery of all kinds and spread it like a disease, even Kit himself had to do a bit of stealing during his street-days, "due to the shortage of money, me and my family lost just about everything and were reduced to hobos, my parents became desperate enough to resort to conning to survive, and they taught me how to do it, at first I merely did it to survive, but later on it corrupted me, to a point where it became more of a job or a hobby and I began doing it more by choice" Dan continues, "what happened to your parents?" Kit asks cautiously, "when I was twenty, we were looting this fruit stand, but got caught, I was able to getaway, but mom and dad were arrested and taken in custody, they told me to getaway, as far away as possible, and while I didn't want to leave them, I obeyed, I escaped to an airfield and stowed aboard some kind of plane with a strange symbol and fled to another town, where I took flying lessons for airshows, hoping I would make enough money to free mom and dad someday" Dan paused to let Kit digest, who was stunned to hear Dan was forced to take care of himself early in his life, and even more when he discovers Dan was even an air-hobo, they had more in common than he thought, "and you became so consumed that you began disregarding the safety and well-being of anyone you partnered up with?" Kit guessed, "yes" Dan whispered, Kit was actually starting to feel sorry for him, "Dan, I had know idea" he said, "of course you wouldn't, if you did you wouldn't have helped me at all, and I didn't wanna take any chances, not like you'd understand" Dan scoffs, "you're wrong" Kit corrects drawing Dan's attention, "I was in the same predicament you were before I met Baloo: my parents died on a plane-crash when I was three, I didn't get to know them, remember them, anything, and I stayed in an orphanage for six years, when I was nine, a kid I made enemies with tried to get me sent to a juvie, but I broke out and ran away before that could happen, and like you I was reduced to living off the streets, only difference was I had nobody at all, and I too had a bad-influence: air-pirates like Don Karnage" Kit claimed much to Dan's shock, "but unlike you, I was stronger-willed and resisted succumbing to having crime as my daily life, and I made amends for it" Kit adds then faces Dawson seriously, "and you can too Dan, you just need help, you don't have to stay a criminal forever" he begs, "I appreciate that ace, really I do, but it's too late, far too late" Dan laments as the elevator stops, where the doors open to reveal a throne room of sorts, and in the throne was the High-Marshal, Dan urges Kit forward and they walk toward the warthog, "well done Dawson, your plan actually worked" the Marshal praised, "where are Ramon and Nestor?" Kit demanded, "rest assured they're safe" the Marshal answered all nonchalantly, "I'll believe it when I see it" Kit taunts and catches sight of a scar across the pig's face, no doubt from their brawl back in Thembria. Kit wasn't exactly sure how he'll get out of this, but he won't give up, not when his son-figure and cousin's lives are on the line. Stay tuned for Talespin movie; Finding your Roots, part two, Chapter fourteen Gallery Category:Fanon for the talespin series Category:Fan fiction